


You fuck me up

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Group Sex, Impregnation, Knotting, Light BDSM, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Louis, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Styles is the crown prince of Moonville and expected to produce offspring that can inherit the country after he dies. To increase the Chance for a worthy heir, he found himself his own Omegas and a few betas to breed with. But what if love gets in the way of it all?





	You fuck me up

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!
> 
> This is my first ever Story and I brought you a little snippet. Tell me if you like it and want to read more.  
> It's very kinky and I know that it isn't everyone's Cup of tea but it's my f*cked up fantasy...so,  
> DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
> Title from Back To You by Louis Tomlinson and Bebe Rexha.
> 
> Enjoy.

„ _Son, you need to start producing offspring in order to find a worthy heir”,_ his father told Harry when he turned 19 years old. Now, two years later, he has found himself six potential mates who are more than willing to breed with him. He is yet to get pups but he is planning on starting breeding when the next heat of one of his omegas arrives. His rut is still months away, so he won’t be able to breed with any of his two betas until then. His omegas however, may get impregnated by him soon. He’s excited for that. See, Harry loves sex. He loved having sex ever since he presented as an alpha when he was fourteen and until he found his potential mates, he often fucked and got fucked by his best mates Nick and Fionn, who are both betas and work for his father. However, his father wants him to produce a heir, so he has to start now.

~~~

“Tell me, love. When will your heat arrive?”, Harry asks Kendall, his youngest omega while they are lounging on the big sofa in front of the TV one night. His other pack members have already retreated into their respective bedrooms in the huge castle and he really wanted to know when he could finally mount the pretty omega girl.

“It should arrive in the next few days actually. I’m nervous about it”, she admits shyly and Harry smirks, sliding closer to her, placing one hand high on her thigh, gripping into the bare flesh there.

“That’s good news, love. Can’t wait and you don’t have to be nervous. You’ll be a good little omega slut for me…ready to get bred by your alpha”, he drawls into her ear, blowing hot air into it, making her shiver, before pulling away and finally standing up.

“I have to go now. Have a good night. I can’t wait to breed you in a few days, love”, he winks and makes his way into his own master bedroom, but gets stopped on the way there.

Harry stops and sniffs the air, not sure if he really scented what he thought he did. After only a few more seconds he is sure that this really is the smell of an omega in heat. His omega in heat. Harry can’t believe that he is going to get lucky tonight. There is no way that his omega is going alone through this heat, so Harry turns and makes his way to Eleanor’s bedroom, where he senses the smell from.

 

He opens the door without knocking and closes it again behind him, licking his lips and groping his crotch at the sight in front of him. Eleanor lies there, only in her night gown, wiggling in arousal, fingering herself, moaning incoherently.

“Na na, love. I’m here now. I’m gonna take care of you now”, he drawls out, making his way quickly to her bed. She looks him deep in the eyes and he can see the sparkle of relieve there.

“Alpha! Need your cock”, she moans desperately, making Harry smirk. He feels heat pooling in his own body and his cock getting extremely hard in his tight pants. Precome is already collecting at the tip and Harry barely can control himself at the sight of his omega in heat, desperately asking for his alpha cock. He quickly unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down along with his briefs, letting his erect cock spring free. He pulls a few times on it, getting himself even more worked up, before scrambling between Eleanor’s spread legs, growling at the sight of her wet pussy closeup.

“You’re mine. I’m gonna breed you now with my big, fat alpha cock”, he growls into her ear, biting at her neck, avoiding her mating spot, not wanting to bond with her. Then he pulls her legs apart wider and lines himself up at her entrance that is already ready for his cock. He thrusts into her wet pussy hard all the way in and growls again, getting more worked up every second of it. He plunges into her carelessly, biting down hard on her neck, making her moan and scream in pain and pleasure.

“Gonna pump you full with my pups. You’re a good little slut for me”, he moans into Eleanor’s ear, which makes her come immediately. Her tight hole clenches around his big cock, which makes his knot pop and his hot cum shooting deep into her pussy, pumping her full of it.

“Thank you, alpha”, she says weakly and Harry grins at that, positioning them more comfortable, waiting for his knot to deflate, before they can go again and again and again.

 

~~~

 

After Eleanor’s heat was over, Harry had a break for a few days, but now, he smells two omegas in heat. He gets all worked up again and tells Fionn to bring both omegas into his bedroom, wanting to take care of them at the same time.

Only a few minutes later, Fionn is back with Kendall and Camille behind him, both already naked and shivering from their heats, waiting for Harry to breed them. Fionn closes the door behind him and Harry smirks at his omegas, stroking his hard cock while watching them stand there, waiting for his command.

“There you are, loves. Gonna breed you now, Kendall, lie down on the bed and spread your legs. Camille, stand there against the wall, face to the wall”, he commands, his omegas following suit as told. Harry licks his lips at the sight of his omegas willingly offering themselves to them and growls in arousal.

He first gets over to Camille, stroking with his hands over her sides, making her shiver even more and grind her ass against his hard, leaking cock. He moans at that.

“Spread your legs like a good little slut”, he commands, biting in her ear sensually, making her whimper. She spreads her legs immediately. Harry pats her cute, firm ass and pulls her cheeks apart, before giving her a light spank, making her moan in pleasure. He smirks, before thrusting into her relentlessly, pulling her closer by her hips. His pace is fast and hard, making both scream in pleasure. It doesn’t take long for him to pop his knot, shooting his cum into her, breeding her to maybe get his heir.

Because he has another omega in heat waiting for him, his knot deflates faster than usual and he shoves a dildo into Camille’s pussy to ensure that his cum stayed where it was and to give her some relieve as long as he is breeding someone else. He then turns to Kendall, walking quickly over to her to also breed her full with his pups.

 

~~~

 

“What about your male omega? Care to share him sometime?”, Aiden asks Harry one night while they are having their lads night. Harry grins at him, shaking his head. It actually gets him all hot and bothered, imagining sharing Louis with his alpha friend.

“No, it’d be hot to breed him together. He’s going into heat tomorrow”, Harry informs Aiden, who licks his lips at the prospect.

“Did I hear sharing? Can I join?”, Zayn asks, having heard their conversation and Harry shrugs. The more the merrier. They plan to meet up the next day and Harry can’t wait for this.

 

“Good little omega slut. Take my cock so well”, Aiden drawls, his cock in Louis’ mouth. Louis preens at the compliment and attention of the alpha, getting even hotter feeling four hands roam his body. Harry is behind him, his hands all over him, grinding against his ass, his hard alpha cock sliding over Louis’ slick hole repeatedly. Zayn sits beside him, stroking his dick and pinching his nipples, getting him more aroused by the second.

“Want a knot”, he moans around Aiden’s dick, Aiden burying his hands in his hair, forcing him deeper on his cock, fucking into his mouth, making Louis choke on his big alpha cock. Harry spanks his arse cheeks lightly.

“Alright, gonna knot you together. Zayn, lay down and let him ride your cock”, Harry commands and Zayn smirks, lying down on the floor, pulling Louis over him, letting him straddle his waist. Aiden’s cock plopped out of Louis’ mouth and the alpha is now jacking himself off while watching them get into position. Zayn holds his cock, guiding it into Louis’ slick, tight hole, forcing him down in one go, making the omega scream in pleasure and pain. Once he is seated on Zayn’s cock, Harry goes behind him and gets in as well, bottoming out rather quickly, making Louis feel full. Aiden then fills the omegas mouth with his cock again, Harry and him starting to thrust, making Louis slide further onto Zayn’s dick as well. They fuck him like a slut, making him preen with the attention.

“Gonna breed you with our knots”, Harry growls, before popping his knot, Zayn following suit, splitting Louis’ hole open with two big knots inside of him, breeding him with their cum.


End file.
